


Like A Flower

by dupli



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: may 8 2020 marks my cringe selfship's half year anniversary so i decided to write some sappy stuff :v)plus theres a dumb metaphor i came up with while extremely tired
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Like A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> may 8 2020 marks my cringe selfship's half year anniversary so i decided to write some sappy stuff :v)
> 
> plus theres a dumb metaphor i came up with while extremely tired

It was another lazy morning. The both of us barely awake.

I could feel his face nuzzling into my back. Slowly leading up to my neck.

“Hm?..” I asked tiredly.

“I just love you.”

I smiled from hearing that. 

“I love you too..”

As he came a bit closer to my face, he held my hand.

“You’re like a flower.”

“In what way?”

“You keep growing every day.. And you become more beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> message to the doom fandom: i am so sorry you have to put up with my shit


End file.
